


Lionkit is so kawaii

by Cinderpeltwarrior2



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, The tags on my other work were lying this is my first fanfic, i am ashamed, i wrote this when i was 11, trollfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderpeltwarrior2/pseuds/Cinderpeltwarrior2
Summary: Everybody knows Lionkit. But nobody knows his secret. A fanfiction with action, mystery, and drama. Or maybe I'm trolling you. Take your pick as you explore this EPIC fanfic.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Lionkit is so kawaii

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfiction when I was 11, and it shows. I wanted to gather all my fics on one account and I haven't touched my Fanfiction.net account in a hot minute so here it is. Enjoy my pain and suffering.

Lionkit woke up early in the nursery. "UUUUUUHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG! I TOTES NEEDS MEH BEAUTYIFUL REST!" he yelled, not caring that he woke up all the clans and the barn cats, plus the Tribe and Barley. "LIONKIT! Not today!" Jaykit and Hollykit yowled in unison.

Lionkit went out of camp and down to the lake, because his mother thinks he is kawaii enough to go out. He headed down to the lake to look at his reflection. "I AM JUST SOOOO KAWAII AREN'T I!" he yelled to Crowfeather. "Yes son, you're really kawaii." Lionkit didn't think this at all weird, forbidden couples we're all the rage now! "THANKS FATHER!" he yelled.

THE END!

Not really, there will be many more kawaii Lionkit's. 4EVR!

**Author's Note:**

> The end. I hope you didn't cringe too hard.


End file.
